


The Chance Of A Lifetime

by MishaLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaLove/pseuds/MishaLove





	The Chance Of A Lifetime

You look up to see your best friend and crush staring at you from the couch in your trailer.

"What? Is there something in my hair?" You are immediately insecure about your appearance.

"No, (Y/N) I just really like your eyes." Jared laughs.

You blush and look back down at your phone.

You quickly start a livestream to change the subject.

"Hey guys, it's day 1 of season 12. I'm in my trailer with the moose right now, so I can answer questions."

You watch comments roll in.

_Jared totally likes you_

_What were you guys doing in the trailer?_

You giggle.

"Guys, Jared doesn't like me." You say, hoping you are wrong.

Jared jumps over beside you and kisses your cheek.

"But you are very beautiful (Y/N)." Jared smiles.

You look down and blush.

_Oh my god, he is so in love._

(Y/N) _blushed, she loves him back.  
_

_I ship it._

You smile at the phone.

"You guys suck. These aren't even questions." You scroll through the comments.

_Okay, I have a question, Do you like Jared Tristan Padalecki?_

You look at Jared.

Of course you like Jared.

He's perfect.

He has that cute smile, and he's such a dork.

You look at the screen.

"Okay guys, I dont have long before filming so im gonna go." You wave and turn off the livestream.

"That was awkward." Jared laughs

"It would have been less awkward if you wouldn't have kissed my cheek." You punch his arm playfully.

"Would it have been less awkward if I kissed you on the lips?" Jared smiles at you.

"Probably not." You laugh.

"Would you like it?" Jared asks.

You hold your breath.

"Just a little bit." You look at the floor.

You feel his hand on your shoulder.

"Can I?" He asks.

You nod and he pulls you closer to him and kisses you.

"I have been waiting for this for 3 years, (Y/N)." He whispers into your hair.

"Me too, Jared." You reply.

 


End file.
